The two primary types of transmissions for vehicles are manual and automatic transmissions. In a manual transmission, a gear box contains a plurality of gears and a clutch mechanism is used to engage and disengage the gears upon manual operation of a shift lever by the operator. In an automatic transmission, planetary gears and a torque converter are used to shift the gears automatically in accordance with the speed of the vehicle and the speed of the engine used to propel the vehicle.
Traditional manual transmissions are more efficient and provide more vehicle control with reduced reliance on the brakes of a vehicle. Automatic transmissions are generally easier to operate and the torque converter acts as a non-rigid link between the engine and the drive shaft to protect the power train of the vehicle and reduce shock during shifting of the gears. A major drawback of the automatic transmission is the tendency for the torque converter to slip which reduces its efficiency.
The present invention relates to an improved transmission which combines the benefits of the manual and automatic transmissions without the need for traditional clutches and torque converters.